


Why're You Still Here?

by spiralicious



Series: Pi(e) Month [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing, Drunk Sam, Estranged Brothers, M/M, pi(e) month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes looking for rhubarb pie and finds something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why're You Still Here?

Dean wandered downstairs in search of more of that rhubarb pie Sammy had made earlier in the day. He figured it was safe to venture from the guest room as he could hear Bobby snoring in the master bedroom, meaning Sam should be sound asleep as well. It seemed odd to him that the lights downstairs we already on and a plunking noise could be heard from the porch. Dean couldn’t help but investigate. 

What greeted him on the porch, was not what he was expecting. Not that he was expecting anything in particular, but no one really expected to find one’s baby brother wearing nothing but a pink plaid skirt and a matching Hello Kitty bra, throwing rocks.

“Sammy?”

Sam turned to look at Dean. He snorted and rolled his eyes, before returning to his rock throwing.

“Everything okay, Sammy?” Dean hadn’t spent a lot of time in brother’s life recently, but he had a feeling that this was not normal.

“Why the fuck’re you here? Why’re you still here?” The slur in Sam’s voice was a pretty good indicator that he was smashed. 

Technically, those were both very valid questions. Neither of which Dean really knew the answer too. “I needed a tow truck and there you were and… I couldn’t leave.” 

Sam flopped in the chair. “Five years, Dean. Now you show up? What the hell? I have a life.”

“I, uh, noticed that.” Dean could not help staring at the Hello Kitty bra. What the hell was up with that and why did it fit Sam so well? He didn’t have tits. 

“Quit staring.” Sam mashed his massive hand into Dean’s face. 

“Hey, I’m not the one hanging out in the front yard all naked with bow wearing kitties on my tits.” 

“I don’t have tits,” Sam said defensively. One arm went over his chest as a slight blush crawled up his cheeks. 

Dean could have asked a billion things right then. Why Bobby? Was having him around really so bad that it made him get drunk and throw rocks in the middle of the night? Why didn’t he call in the last five years? Did the old man have a pink cat fetish or was Sam up to something else? Was he really okay? It would have only taken one word and Dean would have rescued him right then and there. He just wasn’t sure where he’d take his little brother. Dean wasn’t quite ready to admit to Sam that he was avoiding home, just as much as he was clinging to his freshly found baby brother. He could have confessed a billion things too, but saying them out loud would have made them really real and he wasn’t ready for anything to be real yet. What he really wanted, more than explanations and a safe haven, was to rewind back to five years ago, the night Sam left. He just wasn’t sure if it was so he could keep Sam from leaving or to go with him. 

He opened his mouth to comment on Sam’s clothes, or rather lack thereof, when Sam stood abruptly. “I think I hear Bobby.” Sam shot through the door like a scared rabbit and was gone before Dean could breathe a syllable. 

Dean stared out into the darkness a moment, the thoughts that kept him up at night already back, crawling up his skin. He decided that was Sam’s fault and it was going to cost him. He slammed open the door as he went back inside and bellowed up the stairs, “Damn it, Sammy, you’re going to kill that old man, if you don’t let him get some sleep.” From the thud and Sam’s yelling that came from upstairs, Dean decided his work was done and went about getting some of that rhubarb pie he had been after in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended as an outtake for How You Ruin Me, but I ended up liking that it had possible interpretations outside of that universe. Read it however you wish.


End file.
